Ghost of the Mist: Okita Sōjirō vs. Kurisu Taizen
Rumble in the Red Field Heavy and gray clouds rolled into the sky, illuminating a loud clap of thunder every single minute. The sounds of raindrops hit the ground like miniature mortars unto tainted soil. Flashes of lighting danced across the sea of gray and black. If one looked up, he would say that it would be the song of Hell, reaching Earth's decrepit ears. However, even through the sounds of nature wreaking havoc upon the landscape, they could not be heard over the sounds of slaughter. ZSSSH! ZZZCRAAAAKKK! "AAAAAAGH!" Red fluid covered dirt, as another body fell to the ground. A sword clattered to the ground, broken and lost in its useless prime. All around that body were several others, a pool of the same crimson illuminating them. Both of them seemed to be the ground that a pair of feet seemed to walk on. Along with the figure that was walking was another victim, trembling as sweat fell down his face. With a yell that seemed full of both fear and anger, he tried to charge the figure that was walking slowly towards him. However, his sword was much faster, and with three slices, both the victim's hands and his sword fell to the ground. Screaming in pain, he fell back into the water with a heavy splash, tainting it with his blood. "Oh, dear..." As the killer's sword blade tipped to the ground, his calm voice spoke even among the midst of the hell sounds around him. "I suppose this was a bit too bloody in order to go all-out... It's a shame, though. I really liked these clothes..." Promptly, he sheathed his blade, but not before slinging the blood off of it. With calm footsteps, he began to trek away from the graveyard, leaving the corpses to rot. "Well well, you sure know how to cause a rucus." Responded a voice in the far off distance. Immediately, his footsteps stopped. His head turned around, looking over his shoulder at the source of the voice. "And you know how to drop in on someone..." He replied kindly, that carefree expression still on his face. The voice soon turned into a figure, and then a full form was recognizable. "I speant quite a bit of time doing this in the past." Brown hair. Seemingly uncolored eyes. A slim and muscular figure. The majestic robe of the Kages that billowed in the winds of the day. The killer's eyes immediately widened in shock, and he found his body turning around on its own to face the stranger that looked at him from afar. "A Kage...?" He stated in disbelief. "Why are you here, Kumokage-sama?" "I have business here." The person took a few steps, and then replied, "I am Kurisu Taizen." A sense of nostalgia washed over the killer, as the titled name filled his ears. He took a respective bow. "Kurisu of the Thunderbolt... that makes it even more of an honor to be in your presence." He stated, genuine politeness backing up his tone. Kurisu instantly pulled a kunai on the killer's neck, and calmly stated, "Now then, what are you doing here?" Now, any ninja, having a pointed kunai at their neck so suddenly, would start panicking at the threat of death. Out of instinctive fear, they would start to shake, nerves tingling, and sweat dripping down their face in the slightest to greatest manner. Out of instinct, they would tell their business, unaware of what the consequences were and only out to preserve their own life. However, despite the situation, the killer did not falter. The smile on his face did not twitch, and his peaceful eyes did not waver. "Why am I'' out here? I should be questioning ''you for what your business is here." He spoke, his tone innocent as a civilian's. Kurisu set the kunai down on the ground and said, "Yes you should." "Now... why are you out here?" The man questioned, giving Kurisu a slight raise of the eyebrow as he stepped back a bit. "Simple. I was out looking at the nature of the world." Kurisu replied. "...and you come here with that reason, armed?" The killer prodded, folding his arms across his chest. "You must be out hunting!" Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Story